In today's society, weather and other events often call for emergency response. FirstNet is an example emergency response service that typically employs dedicated wireless communication frequencies (e.g., band 14) for communication for users of the FirstNet emergency response service. It is envisioned that separate base station devices will be purchased and deployed to support FirstNet subscriber mobile devices operating on the allocated frequencies (e.g., band 14). However, such use of dedicated frequencies for devices can be wasteful and inefficient.